fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Larcei
Lakche (ラクチェ) is a sword fighter of Isaac and Ira's daughter. Taking after her mother, she is a slightly hotheaded girl who has a crush on a relative of hers, Prince Shanan. Johan and Johalva, sons of Danan, also have crushes on her, and one of them can join the army depending on who Lakche persuades first. After Celice's army defeats the Grandbell Empire, Lakche will go with her lover where he goes, but if she doesn't have one, she will return to Isaac. If she does not have a lover and Shanan and Skasaher are both dead, she will assume the Isaacian throne. Her substitute character is Radney. In-Game Simply put, Lakche gets everything she needs from Ira, and no father can really mess her up. There are four different choices of potential fathers for Lakche that could make her powerful. - With Holyn as the father Lakche will have phenomenal HP and Skill growths plus the rare Moonlight Sword. Her Speed growth will also be the highest of the four pairs. Because of her super high skill she will most likely activate Meteor Sword at least twice as often with Holyn as the father. - With Lex as the father she will still have a high HP growth but her Strength growth will be high and her Defense growth will be the highest growth of the four pairs. She will also come with the skills Elite and Ambush which means that she will be very easy to level up and if her HP is half or below she will attack (and possible destroy the enemy) before the foe can reply. - With Noish as her father, her stat growths will be identical to the stat growths she would have with Lex as her father except her HP and Defense growth will be lower. Her Skill growth will be higher than if her father was Lex, but nowhere near as high as her Skill growth would be if Holyn is the father. She will come with Critical and Charge, however, which will make her, in the end, as strong as she can possibly be, as that would make her able to use multiple attacks in a battle at the drop of a hat. - With Dew as her father, she'll get the skills Bargain and Sun Sword, and her stats will be pretty decent yet lower than if her father is some of the other three. But one positive of this pairing will be health recovery in the heat of battle. Base Stats |Sword Fighter |Varies |1 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Varies |Sword - Varies |Iron Blade Inherited Items Growth Rates *'HP:' Varies *'Strength:' Varies *'Magic:' Varies *'Skill:' Varies *'Speed:' Varies *'Luck:' Varies *'Defense:' Varies *'Resistance:' Varies Promotion Gains *Promotes to Swordmaster *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 6, Skasaher can talk to Lakche, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lakche can talk to either Johalva or Johan to recruit one of them, but you cannot recruit both of them. In Chapter 7, Lakche can talk to Shanan, and Lakche will gain two points of strength, and 100 love points with Shanan. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Fin is Lakche's father, he can talk to her, and she will gain five points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle has been captured, Lakche can talk to her lover if he is Celice, Johan, Johalva, or Shanan, and he will gain three points of strength. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 220+1 *Johan/Johalva: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Skasaher: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery Lakche TCG1.jpg Lakche TCG2.jpg lakche.gif|Lakche's portrait Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters